Your New Brother
by Turquoise Lombax
Summary: Alister notices that Pearl seems to be loney and decides to adopt another kid for her. Unfortunately Pearl is not a fan of this new living arrangement and does not get along with her brother as Alister planned. Will Pearl get use to her brother or will all hell break loose?
1. Welp

It was a normal weekend for the family on Torren IV. It was pretty outside and the sun was shinning bright into Pearl's room. The young human was sitting on her bed finishing up her homework. Her father on the other hand went to go pick up some groceries.

After Pearl finished up her homework she goes to downstairs to play a new Holo-vid. Her father comes in with groceries but she was unbothered until she heard a unfamiliar voice.

"You have a nice place here." The Orange Rigarian said.

"Thanks." Alister responds.

"Um Dad who's this." Pearl paused the game to ask.

Alister finished setting down the groceries. "Pearl come here."

Pearl gets up slowly afraid that she was in trouble. "Yes."

The two walked toward Pearl.

"Pearl this is Wyatt. Wyatt this is Pearl."

"Hello." Wyatt waved.

Pearl waved awkwardly. "Are you watching him or something?"

"You guys should get to know each other." Alister smirked.

"Dad you still haven't answered my question." Pearl growled.

"Oh c'mon Pearl lets go play some holo-vids." Wyatt says skipping to the couch.

"Oh no first Dad you have to tell me who he is." Pearl said.

"I'm your brother." Wyatt turned around and grins. "Don't worry though you are still the youngest."

Pearl stares at Alister in disbelief and shock. "Brother!"

Alister nods with his front row teeth showing.

Pearl's mouth dropped.

"Go on and play with your brother Pearl." Alister suggested putting up the groceries.

"Does Ratchet know about this!" Pearl shouts.

"Yes." Alister answers. "I just told him."

"Who's Ratchet?" Wyatt questioned.

"You'll meet him later." Alister said.

Pearl was not a fan of this at all her dad didn't even ask for her permission for a brother.

Pearl goes and sit down with her new brother and watch him play Holo-vids with her feet on the couch and her arms crossed. She was texting her best friend Marie about what just happened.

Marie: Girl what

Pearl: Yes he just adopted a older brother for me without my permission!

Marie: Geez that sucks

Pearl: Right! Now the dude is over here playing MY games

Marie: Its apart of having siblings Pearl you will have to share

Pearl:

Marie: Maybe you should talk to him and get to know him you might like him. I have to go I will text you later bye

Pearl growls out loud.

"What's wrong Pearl did someone leave you on read?" Alister questioned.

"Yes they did." Pearl lied." Dad can I discuss some- homework with you? My group is suppose to be helping me and they are not. One of the girls just ignored my message and I have been doing most of the work and I am tired."

"Sure thing Pearl." Alister replies.

Pearl and Alister both go to his room.


	2. This Is Not Happening

Alister shuts the door behind Pearl. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Pearl was pacing back and forth. She couldn't believe what her father just did.

"Pearl just tell me what your group is suppose to be helping you wi-" Alister was interrupted by Pearl's sudden bash of anger.

Pearl stops pacing back and forth and glares directly at him."It's not about the project! What made you decide to go and adopt another kid?"

"Well Pearl you always seem so lonely when I'm unable to hang out with you, so I decided that adopting-"

"You didn't even consult me about it!" Pearl growls.

Alister was annoyed that Pearl would continue to interrupt him. "Pearl I don't know what else to say but to start knowing him more. I will not take Wyatt back to the adoption center!"

Pearl storms out of Alister's room and catches Wyatt on the couch playing her video game. The flatscreen tv showed a blurry background of a defeated race car followed by a game over screen. Wyatt turns his head to Pearl and chuckles nervously.

Pearl's eye began to twitch and her fist balled up. It took her forever to get a 27 streak win and now it was ruined by a orange Rilgarian. Alister came out of his room and noticed the tension was already building up between them and he knew it was going to take a lot more for Pearl to get along with Wyatt.

"Pearl? Wyatt? How about we go out and go to that new park. I will invite Ratchet over and all four of us can hang out."

"Sure." Pearl shrugs her shoulders.

"Ratchet! My older brother! I cant wait to meet him. Can we go now?" Wyatt was thrilled to meet him. His neon green eyes dazed wondering what Ratchet looks like and what was his personality is like.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go." Alister said in a enthusiastic voice heading toward the front door to grab his keys.

Wyatt squeals before getting off of the couch, Pearl who wasn't far behind from Alister and Wyatt shook her head with her arms cross in disbelief. She follows them out and shuts the door behind her.

In the front yard lays Alister's ship. It was a red, gray and white Lombax ship with important symbols on the wings. Alister opens up his ship and hops inside. Wyatt who was eager to take shotgun begins to speed walk his way to the front. Pearl on the other hand didn't want Wyatt to have shotgun so she rushes to Wyatt and pulls him down and climbs up. Halfway through her climb she saw Alister's disapproving expression. Wyatt hops up on the side of Pearl and glares at her.

"Pearl get in the back seat." Alister told darting his eyes at her.

"What!"Pearl shouted with her mouth wide open.

Wyatt laughs.

"Now."

Pearl jumps down and hops in the backseat. Wyatt plummets down on the cushy blue seat before turning around and sticking his tongue out at Pearl.

"Ha, ha, I got shotgun." Wyatt teases adjusting the mirror to slightly face Pearl.

"Well next time you wont be so lucky so you better watch your back." Pearl warns, pulling out her phone.

"Why do you think that's why I'm adjusting this mirror." Wyatt finishes adjusting the mirror before placing his arms over his head in a relaxing position.

Alister turns on the music before he pulls off to the Solana Galaxy. Pearl just new that this was only the beginning of a new change in her life.


End file.
